


Life's Not a Walk in the Park You Know

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Random & Short, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Tony knows it’s a bad day when he gets to their favorite section of the park and finds a particularly miserable wolf trying to hide under one of the benches. He feels his heart melt just a little bit as he goes over and gives his poor boyfriend a hug. He obviously needs it.For Winteriron Week - Day 4 - Surprise hugs/Panic attacks





	Life's Not a Walk in the Park You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in one day, be impressed. ~~(I still don't know what I'm doing with these prompts, but what else did you expect at this point?)~~ ~~(Yes I know my title is terrible, just roll with it.)~~

Tony knows it’s a bad day when he gets to their favorite section of the park and finds a particularly miserable wolf trying to hide under one of the benches. 

It hadn’t started off as a bad day. Bucky had gotten up at his normal time for his daily run. Tony had heard him leave, but burrowed back under the blankets to get some more sleep. Being up before eight is blasphemy. Actually anything before noon was blasphemy, but also much harder to get away with when you had to adult. 

By the time he’s dragged himself out of bed, had his coffee and become a semi functional human being it’s a little after nine and Bucky still isn’t back yet. Tony isn’t too worried yet - maybe Bucky decided to take his time today. Or got distracted by something. He checks his phone, but there are no messages on it. He’s a little concerned, yes, but he does try not to hover unnecessarily. Rhodey likes to cackle about his ‘mother hen’ tendencies. As if he is any better. 

But by eleven Bucky still isn’t home and Tony is officially Worried. There’s still no message - no text or call or anything - and he is done waiting. He slips on his sunglasses and is out the door in a flash. Thank Lovelace that he has today off. Muttering curses under his breath - of course Steve had to be away right now. He usually goes on runs with Bucky. He is the one who got Bucky into the habit in the first place - he heads towards the park. It’s as good as any place to start. 

It doesn’t take long to find Bucky after that. 

“Oh sweetie,” he says, sitting down next to Bucky, who is far too big for his current hiding spot. 

Bucky looks back at him with big, sad eyes. Literally puppy dog eyes. Or wolf eyes technically, but they are just as effective. 

How is Tony supposed to resist that? He’s not. Without hesitation he buries his hands into Bucky’s fur, giving him a hug. “It’ll be alright sweet pea,” he murmurs comfortingly. Leaning in more he sighs as he practically  _ sinks _ into his fur. It seems to go on for miles and he loves it. He never has to worry about the cold either, with Bucky around. He’ll wrap himself around Tony and shamelessly soak in any pets or cuddles he can. It’s hardly a sacrifice on Tony’s part to give them to him. 

Bucky whines low in his throat at the hug, but doesn’t move. He’s still tense, even if having Tony here clearly helps. 

Absently he notices the people around them giving them a wide breach. It’s not as if it is unusual to find a shifter in the park, but Bucky is definitely throwing off some vibes. No one wants to approach a freaked out wolf - certainly not a stranger. That is the way disasters start. Not that he thinks Bucky would attack any of them, but they don’t know that. Plus feeling crowded is always a good way to make him lash out. Like this there are very few people he trusts to be around him. 

He moves closer so that he is using Bucky as a pillow. Hmm, he could fall back to sleep like this if he can keep the fur fout of his mouth. “You gonna come out any time soon?” he asks softly. Not that he is really  _ in _ to begin with, but sentiments. 

Bucky just whines again, hiding his snout under his paw. 

Well that answers that well enough. “That’s okay sweetheart,” he soothes, “take all the time you need. We have no other plans today.” He sinks further in, moving his arm so that his head is resting on it. And really this is relaxing. Not his ideal spot sure. Stay here long enough and this is sure to end up somewhere on the internet if not a tabloid, but let them. This is probably the most innocent thing they will ever write about Tony. His teens and twenties were a bit rough to say the least. 

Maybe he should shift himself - than he really could use Bucky as a full body pillow - but that is the one thing he doesn’t do in public. It’s the one part of his life that he keeps private and it’s not common knowledge, surprisingly enough, just what his form is. Oh it’s not as if he’s embarrassed by it, he’s just never been one to show it off. Some might call that out of character, sure, but those are also the same people who assume that he is a peacock. A peacock of all things! Really as if he is as small minded as that. 

Being a beaver might be a bit stereotypical for an engineer - and doesn’t Rhodey just love to tease him about it sometimes - but it’s also nothing to be ashamed of either. 

Slowly, bit by bit, he can feel Bucky begin to relax under him. He doesn’t say anything, letting him unwind at his own pace. Then he moves unexpectedly and Tony gets a nose full of fur. Almost immediately he sneezes as the scent of his hair overwhelms him. He’s gotten use to the scent by now sure, but it’s still pretty strong and it’s not exactly - pleasant. Not bad, but also not good either. Frankly it’s impossible to describe and just as hard to adjust to if you aren’t exposed to it daily. 

Bucky yips in apology, but also in laughter. There is definitely laughter in there too the trouble maker. How rude. Still it’s a sign that he’s starting to feel better so that’s a good thing. 

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Just wait till I tell Steve that you need a bath,” he teases. 

That gets him a set of narrowed eyes and an expression that somehow says ‘you wouldn’t dare’. How that is visible on a wolf with limited facial movement is both a mystery and an impressive feat. It’s also not enough warning for Tony to stop. 

“Watch me,” he says, grinning. 

Bucky licks him in retaliation. 

“Bucky!” Tony wipes off the saliva with what he is sure is a disgusted look on his face. Wolf drool. Yuck. “If you think that’s going to help your case then you have another thing coming.” He’s even more likely to do it now then before. 

Bucky stands, giving a full body shake and then grinning at Tony, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. 

Tony snorts. “Cute. I suppose you are going to want hot dogs now too?” He is always hungry after a panic attack, wanting to eat before he crashes. 

Bucky gives him a bark of agreement. He also very blatantly doesn’t shift back. 

“Oh the things we do for love,” Tony laments dramatically. It doesn’t stop him from giving Bucky another hug. Just in case. 

And because Bucky is such a loving and reassuring boyfriend, he licks Tony again before trotting off towards the nearest hot dog stand. He turns around and barks again when Tony doesn’t follow immediately. Oh yes, he’s definitely feeling better now. Good. 

Tony makes a show of rolling his eyes and calling, “Of course Balto, have a little patience.” That doesn’t stop the smile from forming on his face as Bucky takes off again. Looks like today isn’t completely lost after all. Good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just in case anyone was wondering, Steve is a wolf shifter too.


End file.
